pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Erivy!~Live~Tsukiyo No Marionetto
Antes del live Todos tenemos objetivos en la vida, metas, sueños, pero siempre hay personas que querrán destruir y pistotear a otros en su camino, otros se esforzarán sin hacer daño y tomarán el camino bueno de la amistad. Cada quien puede tomar la decisión que mejor le parezca, en medida de sus ideales, estará bien o no tal o cual acción. Todos están en PriPara, por que se vió ese talento oculto en ese aspecto, O por el simple hecho de que las esperanzas de esa persona fueron tan fuertes que tuvo la oportunidad de entrar. Sea cual sea, cada vez, personas peores van entrando a PriPara, odio, envidia, simples caprichos, o hasta sus "sueños" invitan a esas personas a atacar a personas inocentes... La pregunta es, ¿Por qué? Megumi:Quien hubiera pensado, que esa chica hubiera colaborado conmigo, y que pudiera hackear el sistema de Meganee-chan! Con algo así, todo mi plan es mucho más sencillo, huhuhu~ ???:Hey, pero si logras hacer lo que quieres hacer, considerame para tener beneficios~ tuve que hacer muuucho para que eso pudiera ocurrir~ Me sorprende que los hacker´s a los que les pague resultaran más inútiles que una chica, entonces, ve por el chico al que le sacamos secretos~ Una pena que koemi no haya querido cooperar, por suerte no solo ella sabe todo Megumi:Bien, bien, esto será muy sencillo<3! ~Con Erivy~ Megumi:Hey, tú, chico, ¿Podrías venir conmigo unos segundos? Menciona a dirigiendose a un pasillo oscuro, era potencialmente sospechoso, pero hay veces en que la curiosidad mato el gato y esta no sería una excepción Erivy:¿Qué pasa? Sin saber sobre si se dirige o no, va algo temeroso, bueno, en ese momento no esperaba nada realmente Megumi:Se sincero con tu respuesta... ¿Quieres ser un kami idol? Erivy:Ehhh, claro, creo que la mayoría quiere eso, no hay muchas personas que lo hagan por puramente diversión. Megumi:Me agradas, me agradas, la pregunta es, si pudieras ser un kami idol sin necesidad de esforzarte como los demás ¿Lo aceptarías? Erivy:Espera... ¿Cómo que ser kami idol sin necesidad de esforzarme? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Es siquiera legal? Megumi:Bueno, legal como tal no es. Es sencillo, tu solo utilizas un anillo que tomará la energía de las otras y otros idols que esten observando el live. Y lo podrás usar para nada más ni nada menos queee~ darte unas habilidades "especiales" sin duda, con ello sin importar como, alcanzarás la fama. ¿No te parece genial<3? Erivy dió varios pasos atrás al escuchar la chica, lo decía todo de una manera tan alegre que le daba miedo, más que nada por que le dió mala espina lo de "tomar energía de otros y otras idols" ¿Eso en verdad era posible? Erivy: No sé, ¿Qué sucede cuando pierden la energía?Pregunta sin más, en verdad esperaba en su corazón una respuesta en la cual nada malo pasara Megumi:Pues... Van perdiendo talento para ser idol´s, no te preocupes, no es nada grave, después de un tiempo lo recuperarán, si es que no son consumidos siempre~~ Erivy trata de huir de ahí, pero es detenido por una voz fría de aquella chica, ¿Donde quedo lo lindo? La que parecía ser una buena persona cambió su expresión por completo ¿En que se había metido? Hubiera sido mejor no haber siquiera hablado, pensó. Megumi:No te veo cara de cooperar, mira, se que tu tienes normalmente muchas personas viendo tus lives! Eres el "Husbando" de muchas personas y estas en un rango elevado entre idol´s, a pesar de que tu debut fue hace relativamente poco. La situación es así, tu me ayudas consiguiendo energía y tal vez te de la mitad de esa energía. ¿No te parece bien eso? Erivy:Y si no te ayudo, ¿Qué? Megumi:Interesante pregunta!!~ Es muy sencillo! Si no me ayudas, lo más seguro es que suelte tus "secretos" Erivy:¿Secretos? ¿Quién te crees para amenazarme? No te ayudaré, y menos sabiendo que dañarás a... Megumi:A otras idols? Que predecible eres, sin duda me das mucho asco, como se nota que eres de los que creen en la amistad y cosas de ese estilo. Si no me ayudas, les diré a todos quien te gusta, tu como yo, sabemos quien es, y por supuesto es un chico. La homosexualidad no esta bien vista por nadie y lo sabes, pocas personas son las que estan a favor de ello. ¿Tienes idea de que sucedería si esa información sale a la luz? ¿La tienes? Lo más posible, es que naaaadie quiera estar contigo, y además, esa persona lo más posible es que no te quiera, ni como amigo. Tus lives irían hacía abajo, y tu vida fuera de PriPara se iría a la MIERDA ¿Te imaginas si tus papas se enterán? ~<3 Erivy: '''No te veo capaz... Megumi:¿Me ves cara de mentir? Tengo la información en este instante. Si no colaboras, lo subiré. Le lanza un anillo de color rojo sangre.Tienes que confirmarme si o no... Si dices que no en este instante lo subo. Si dices que sí, tooodo estará bien. Erivy:No... Dijo con miedo, sabía a lo que se atenía. Pero afrontaría las consecuencias Megumi:Que pena, seré generosa, y no diré el nombre de quien te gusta. Saca un celular y da un clic, toda la información ya estaba subida Erivy:E-Espera, no, no, me arrepiento! Por favor elíminala! Megumi:Que bueno es que reconcideres las cosas, no? Como castigo por llevarme la contraria, solo una hora estará, luego será borrada. Tal vez, así aprendas que no somos cualquier tipo de persona. Se nota como saca una clase de gancho a lo batman y se va de ahí de esa manera. Recuerda usar el anillo a la hora del laivuuuu!<3~ La información se expandió mucho en una hora, la chica que había conocido, estuvo en lo correcto, no falto insultos de varias chicas y algún que otro chico ¿En verdad, ese era el PriPara en el cual, el creía que todos podían ser iguales, mostrar sus formas de ser, sin ser juzgados? No, sin duda, no lo era. No sabía nada que hacer, no importaba a donde fuera, siempre había alguna persona no muy amigable. Trató de huir hacía fuera de la salida de PriPara, pero un grupo algo grande de personas no tardo en decirle muchas cosas "Eres anormal" "Creía que eras normal" "Das mucho asco" "Pensé que no serías así" se hicieron notar. Ante esto, erivy simplemente corrió hacía la sala de Lives apunto de llorar de la desesperación Datos del live Idol: Erivy!~ Canción: Tsukiyo No Marionetto Coord: CruelRealityCoord Item: ????? Live Se observa un escenario rojo completamente, el anillo brilla con fuerza y comienza la canción Toumei de tsumi no nai Hikari mezashite Karada wo nagareru omoi ga nani iro demo unmei no SHINARIO wa Kimesasenai sa Seowasareta mayakashi no Juujika ni Shibari Tsukeru kubiwa wo hikichigitte Motto jiyuu na sekai e Knashiki ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteru Iokubou me ga kuranda iyashii Kyoudai na kage Te mo ashi mo daseya shinai namida nagaseno MERIONETTO '''En esta parte, comenzaron varias luces de color rojo ir hacía el respectivo anillo mientras varias y varios comenzaban a perder su mirada Making Drama Se observa, como Erivy estaba arrodillado en un hermoso jardín de flores, el ambiente era uno calido, el sol daba, las aves volaban y cantaban. Sin previo aviso, una lágrima de rojo cae en el jardín y todo aquel hermoso paísaje se marchita por completo, las aves mueren y el día pasa a ser de noche. Una luna roja se observa, mientras caen varias gotas de esta misma de color rojo, creando un calabozo en el cual es atado "Elección maldita" Cyalume Change Tell me, how do I play the MELODY of love... Tell me, how do I play the MELODY of love... Kanashimi ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naite iru Orokade mudana arasoi ni itsuka owari ga kuru nara Uragiri no MARIONETTO wa Kono mi sasageru Inochi to tomoni Categoría:TIC7 Categoría:Live